Bring Me To Life
by lauren diane
Summary: Song Fic. Liz shows Ric that love is stronger than pain.


"How can you see into my eyes  
  
like open doors.  
  
Leading you down into my core  
  
where I've become so numb.  
  
Without a soul  
  
my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
  
until you find it there and lead it back home."  
  
He watched as she slowly lowered herself to sit beside him on his bed. He couldn't stop shaking. He knew he wasn't strong enough to stop what was about to happen, what shouldn't happen. She brushed her hand softly down his cheek causing the rest of his body to feel cold, like there was something missing.  
  
She slid closer to him and lifted his chin. He tried to fight it, but her tender touch forced his eyes to meet hers. He didn't want her to look because he knew she would see everything. She had a way of searching his soul through his eyes, but his soul was empty. It had been for a long time. He had nothing but darkness inside of him now. He wanted her to believe there was still good there.  
  
But something happened. She smiled. A warm, caring, knowing smile. Did she really know what it was like to lose everything? Could she understand why he was the way that he was? Was there still hope that he could love again, and that she could love him back?  
  
"Wake me up.  
  
Wake me up inside.  
  
I can't wake up.  
  
Wake me up inside.  
  
Save me.  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
  
Wake me up.  
  
Bid my blood to run.  
  
I can't wake up.  
  
Before I come undone.  
  
Save me.  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become."  
  
Tears began to form in the corners of his eyes. As each fell, her hands gently dabbed them away. He wanted her to wash away the pain that filled his soul.  
  
He pulled her small body to him and cried into her shoulder. He begged her to save him from the dark that he allowed to consume his being. He wanted her to wake him up from the deadly sleep he'd slid into when he thought that he had lost everything.  
  
She returned his hug and whispered to him that everything would be all right. He'd been told that before, but he believed it now. Something about her warm embrace convinced him that there was a way to escape the evil that consumed him now.  
  
He couldn't resist his desire to touch his lips to her soft neck. The small gasp that escaped her mouth encouraged him to go on. He let his kisses lead the way to her cheek. Then he gave in to the urgent need to devour her mouth with his. He ran his tongue across her lips, begging her to let him enter. She obliged, and their mouths began a war to satisfy each other's senses.  
  
"Now that I know what I'm without  
  
you can't just leave me.  
  
Breathe into me and make me real  
  
Bring me to life."  
  
He picked her up and put her on his lap. His arms wrapped around her waist, and he pulled her to him. He couldn't get close enough. He gently lifted her shirt over her head. The short time that their lips were apart was too much. It was like her breath was bringing him to life and without it, he was suffocating.  
  
"Wake me up.  
  
Wake me up inside.  
  
I can't wake up.  
  
Wake me up inside.  
  
Save me.  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
  
Wake me up.  
  
Bid my blood to run.  
  
I can't wake up.  
  
Before I come undone.  
  
Save me.  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become."  
  
She started to slowly unbutton his shirt. When he couldn't wait for her to finish, he ripped it open, losing some of his buttons to the floor. He pulled her back to him and reveled in the feeling of her soft skin against his.  
  
Then she pulled away and stood in front of him. His body went numb. He needed her next to him, but it was wrong. He couldn't believe he'd let things get so out of control. When he was about to apologize for getting carried away, she slid her skirt down and let it fall to her feet. She smiled before closing the distance between their bodies.  
  
"Bring me to life.  
  
I've been living a lie  
  
There's nothing inside.  
  
Bring me to life. Frozen inside without your touch,  
  
without your love, darling.  
  
Only you are the life among the dead. All of this sight  
  
I can't believe I couldn't see  
  
Kept in the dark  
  
but you were there in front of me"  
  
He was completely dead inside before this night. She brought him back from the sleeping dance of motions he had been going through for the past 2 years.  
  
He could feel her warmth coursing through his icy veins, melting the shield he'd built for protection. She was the answer he'd been searching for since he'd lost everything. He needed to be close to her, to be one with her.  
  
He picked her up and gently placed her on the bed. He lay on top of her, but supported himself on his hands. He didn't want to burden her small figure with his weight.  
  
"I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems.  
  
I've got to open my eyes to everything. Without a thought  
  
Without a voice  
  
Without a soul Don't let me die here  
  
There must be something wrong.  
  
Bring me to life."  
  
He felt alive, awake for the first time in a long time. He was ready to face the future with his eyes wide open because he knew she was going to be there.  
  
"Wake me up.  
  
Wake me up inside.  
  
I can't wake up.  
  
Wake me up inside.  
  
Save me.  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
  
Wake me up.  
  
Bid my blood to run.  
  
I can't wake up.  
  
Before I come undone.  
  
Save me.  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become."  
  
She reached her hands to his pants buckle. She unbuttoned them and started to slide them down. He finished pulling them off and threw them to the floor. He hesitated. Was this really right? Her eyes caught his with a reassuring look. They were ready for this. She pulled him to her and their bodies became one.  
"Bring me to life.  
  
I've been living a lie  
  
There's nothing inside.  
  
Bring me to life"  
  
After their passionate declaration of love, he held her in his arms. He watched as her small body rose and fell to the rhythm of her breath. He matched his with hers and slowly drifted off to sleep. But this sleep was different than before. This sleep was peaceful, alive, and full of love. 


End file.
